Feverish Fall
by virtualhome
Summary: Panggilan telepon Daniel dan Seongwoo tiba-tiba saja terputus. "Daniel ...? Daniel!" [wanna one/wannaone; sub-bottom!daniel; ongniel]


[unedited]

* * *

 **Feverish Fall**

 _Ugh_. Daniel berusaha untuk tidak membuat gerakan yang besar, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia merengek meski merengek sesungguhnya tidak berguna saat ini. Kekasihnya tidak ada di sini. _God._ Daniel ingin berteriak—tapi tidak bisa juga, jadi pada akhirnya ia merengek lagi.

Daniel perlahan-lahan mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Baiklah, ia jadi menghadap jendela, setidaknya punggungnya tidak kesemutan. Tapi kaca jendelanya terbuka lebar karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa kepanasan, dan kini angin dingin berhembus kencang, ia merasa kedinginan.

 _Ugh_ , demam ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Semua macam penyakit menjengkelkan, apa lagi Daniel sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan pekerjaan yang mungkin kini menumpuk di mejanya. Ah, Daniel ingin cepat ini berlalu.

 _By the way,_ kapan kekasihnya akan pulang? Daniel ingin menempel lagi pada Seongwoo. _And it's so cold._

 _No, no, no,_ Daniel tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan siapa pun. Meski Seongwoo tidak pernah mengeluhkan Daniel yang manja padanya, tapi tetap saja Daniel harus tahu diri.

Hal paling menyebalkan adalah Daniel akan tetap manja pada sang kekasih meski ia berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak berkegantungan.

Daniel lupa tepatnya kapan ia jadi serbamanja begini, namun ia yakin betul bahwa ia jadi begini sejak menjadi kekasih Seongwoo. Ini mungkin karena Daniel terbiasa dengan Seongwoo yang memang memanjakannya terus, apa lagi setelah mereka lulus dari universitas dan tinggal di satu atap. _My, my,_ Seongwoo tiada habisnya memanjakan Daniel; membelikan hampir segala keperluan, kemudian yang memiliki peran dalam membuatkan santapan sederhana di rumah, dan membantu Daniel dalam melakukan hal-hal sederhana.

Anehnya, bagaimana cara Seongwoo memperlakukan Daniel merupakan bagaimana Daniel memperlakukan kekasihnya dahulu. _Well_ , dulu Seongwoo secara teknis adalah kekasih pria pertamanya, begitu pun Seongwoo yang menjadikan Daniel sebagai kekasih pria pertamanya.

Dengan perempuan memang menyenangkan, namun mereka sama-sama ingin menjelajahi seksualitas mereka, dan ternyata mereka baik-baik saja bahkan merasa nyaman juga dengan lelaki. _So why not?_ _Embrace the gay, they said_.

Eh, sudah pukul empat sore? Dan Seongwoo masih belum pulang juga, ya?

Sepertinya Daniel sempat ketiduran. Ia melirik warna langitnya, _it's warm_. Oranye yang hangat, dan Daniel semakin yakin bahwa ia memang tertidur. Apa lagi setelah memeriksa notifikasi yang menumpuk di ponselnya. Dua panggilan tidak terjawab dan beberapa pesan teks dari kekasihnya. Daniel membaca pesan terakhir dari Seongwoo: _ah, maaf, aku baru sadar kalau mungkin kau sedang tidur._

Setelah diperiksa, Daniel hanya menemukan Seongwoo yang pada dasarnya bertanya apakah tidak apa-apa bila ia makan malam dengan sup lagi. Lantas Daniel menjawabnya dengan sebuah 'iya' yang singkat yang mengundang Seongwoo untuk segera meneleponnya lagi.

" _Baby_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau merasa baikan?"

Daniel tidak segera menjawab. Ia memegang keningnya sendiri untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Dalam hati, Daniel mengumpat karena ia tidak bisa membedakan suhu tubuh yang normal bagaimana. Namun ia merasa sedikit baikan meski gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan cepat membuat kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Hmm. Aku masih mengantuk." Daniel menjawabnya sembari membenarkan posisi berbaring, ia membuat posisinya lebih nyaman lagi. "Kapan kau akan pulang?"

" _I'm on my way home_."

" _Hm'kay_." Respon Daniel sedikit samar karena ia bergumam dengan suara yang agak parau sehabis bangun tidur. Dapat terdengar Seongwoo terkekeh geli mendengar bagaimana Daniel meresponnya. Kekasih Daniel ini tidak sabar untuk segera berada di rumah.

"Jangan melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan, _okay_? Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"Supnya?"

Seongwoo tersenyum. Tentu saja Daniel tidak akan melupakan makanannya. "Sudah kubeli."

Tidak di antara Seongwoo dan Daniel yang mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya meski mereka sudah tidak berbicara pada satu sama lain. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja angin kencang dari jendela yang masih terbuka berhembus ke wajah Daniel, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia ternyata tidak merasa baikan. Tubuhnya terasa linu menyentuh apa pun di sekitarnya.

Daniel mengerang kecil, untuk beberapa saat ia lupa bahwa ia menggenggam ponsel yang masih menempel ke telinganya hingga terdengar Seongwoo bertanya, " _What's wrong_?" dari pertanyaan tersebut dapat dirasakan bagaimana khawatirnya Seongwoo.

"Jendelanya." Daniel perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia mengernyit, _ah_ , ternyata ia memang masih belum merasa baikan. Daniel hanya ingin kembali berbaring, namun anginnya terlalu dingin. " _It's cold_."

" _Oh, shit_. Aku lupa untuk menutupnya! _I'm so sorry_!" Seongwoo adalah Seongwoo, ia selalu merasa kelewat tidak nyaman bila ada kesalahan, dan ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hampir seluruh hal buruk yang terjadi pada Daniel. " _Fuck, I'm so fucking dumb._ " Seongwoo menggeram, ia mengumpat sekali lagi. " _Baby, I'm so sorry, are you okay_ —tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ong Seongwoo, _you're fucking dumb_ —"

Begini, Seongwoo begitu _insecure_ dan _overthinking_ bila ada yang tidak beres pada Daniel. Terkadang berlebihan sehingga Daniel harus selalu menenangkan Seongwoo dengan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

" _No, I'm fine!_ " Daniel memotong Seongwoo cepat, ia berdeham, membuat suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu gemetaran. " _It's fine_. Aku bisa menutupnya sendiri, _uhm_ , hanya menutup jendela."

Helaan napas Seongwoo berat, begitu bising dari ponsel Daniel. Daniel tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Seongwoo katakan selanjutnya. _Basically_ , Seongwoo yang mengeluhkan bagaimana macetnya jalanan di malam hari dan bagaimana ia merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan kekasihnya yang jatuh sakit di akhir pekan seperti ini.

Daniel perlahan bangkit dari ranjang, kakinya ditapakkan ke lantai, dan ia mendesis setelah merasakan bagaimana dinginnya. _Right_ , sandalnya ada di sisi ranjang yang satunya.

"Untung saja Mr. Lee tidak mengirimku ke Barcelona minggu ini." Seongwoo masih berceloteh di telepon, dan Daniel hanya meresponnya dengan "hmm". Langkah Daniel begitu terhuyung, ternyata kepalanya masih saja terasa seperti ada gempa. Ia mengernyit, ternyata melangkahkan kaki merupakan aktivitas berat. Daniel ingin kembali ka ranjangnya yang empuk, namun ia sudah separuh jalan. _Gosh_! Daniel merasa semua ini begitu dramatis dan dibuat-buat, tapi ia bersumpah ia sama sekali tidak mengada-ada mengenai bagaimana sulitnya menutup jendela pada kondisi yang begini buruknya.

" _Right_ , aku sebenarnya ingin memutar balik karena jasku tertinggal. Tapi tentu saja itu akan membuat perjalananku lebih lama ..."

Daniel tidak merespon ucapan Seongwoo karena ia sudah berhasil meraih kenop jendelanya, _yes!_ Tinggal ditarik dengan tenaga lebih sedikit … ya …

"Aku akan sampai lima menit lagi, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, _see you soon_ , _baby_." Seongwoo hendak memutus sambungan teleponnya ketika ia mendengar Daniel melenguh lalu menjerit, dan ada dentuman keras, bising, dan bising, kemudian sambungan teleponnya terputus begitu saja. " _Uh_? Daniel?" Seongwoo masih mencoba untuk memanggilnya meski tahu bahwa sambungan telepon sudah terputus.

Seongwoo menoleh pada ponselnya yang melekat ke _dashboard_ mobilnya. Layar ponselnya hanya menampilkan foto Daniel dari _homescreen_. _Oh_ , panggilannya sudah terputus tiba-tiba.

 _What._

 _What happened?_

 _What happened to Daniel?_

 _Daniel?!_

Seongwoo segera menepi, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Daniel kembali, mengiriminya pesan teks juga. Seongwoo mengumpat karena tangannya terasa lembap, keringat mulai muncul di pelipis, napasnya memburu. Seongwoo benar-benar panik dan khawatir, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak histeris.

" _For God's sake,_ Daniel, angkat teleponnya." Seongwoo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ponsel masih melekat ke telinga. Panggilannya tidak tersambung, Seongwoo menggigiti bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya gemetaran.

Seongwoo melonggarkan ikatan dasinya secara paksa, ia menjilat bibir keringnya, menggeram kesal karena kebodohannya yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Daniel di saat-saat seperti ini.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada Daniel?_

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _Jangan katakan kalau ternyata ada orang asing yang masuk ke apartemen mereka, seorang perampok, dan ia juga melakukan hal yang tidak benar kepada Daniel …._

" _Fuck_!"

Seongwoo memukul roda kemudi karena kesal, kemudian menancap pedal gas, membuat mobilnya melaju kencang diikuti raungan berat mesin kendaraannya.

.

.

.

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Seongwoo sempat terjebak macet lima menit, dan ia tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya selama lima menit tersebut hingga sekarang ini ia telah berada di koridor lantai di mana apartemennya berada. Seongwoo berlari kencang sehingga napasnya amat terengah, kakinya pegal, namun ia tidak ingin berhenti sebentar pun.

Pintu terbuka lebar, dan Seongwoo disambut oleh pemandangan apartemennya yang terlihat biasa saja, suasananya pun damai. Namun Seongwoo jadi lebih cemas.

"Daniel?"

Seongwoo menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia mencoba untuk tenang meski sulit, rasa cemasnya mengalahkan segalanya.

"Daniel."

Jalan Seongwoo tanpa sadar jadi dijinjit meski lantai yang dipijaknya ini berkarpet dan tidak akan membuat suara banyak bila ia melangkah. Seongwoo masih dalam bayangannya di mana kini mungkin sedang ada seorang perampok yang ingin mencelakai Daniel, Seongwoo harus ekstra hati-hati. _Oh._

Ia pun baru teringat bahwa ia bisa saja menghubungi pihak keadaan darurat dan meminta bantuan mereka. _Too late_.

Seongwoo melihat pintu menuju kamarnya masih tertutup rapat, sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkannya. Seongwoo menggenggam kenop pintunya, membuka perlahan. Baiklah, _here we go …._

.

.

.

"Da … niel?"

"Hm."

Oh.

Seongwoo menghela napas lega setelah mengetahui Daniel masih ada dalam kamar dan berbaring di ranjang. Kamarnya pun terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada perampok atau siapa pun yang berbahaya seperti di bayangannya.

Tapi ada yang aneh …, Daniel terlihat sedang berbaring dengan menelungkup di atas selimut yang menggumpal yang sedang dipeluknya. Jendela masih terbuka.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm."

 _Uhhh._ "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" Seongwoo kini sudah duduk di samping Daniel yang masih tidak menghadapnya, dan bahkan kekasihnya tersebut menyembunyikan wajahnya di selimut yang bergumpal lebih dalam lagi, seperti tidak ingin menghadap Seongwoo.

" _Hey, what's wrong_?" Seongwoo membenarkan letak pakaian Daniel yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan punggungnya, jemari Seongwoo menyentuh Daniel. Kulitnya terasa hangat. " _I was worried sick, you know_." Tutur Seongwoo lembut, ia mengelus-elus punggung Daniel, namun sang kekasih masih tidak ingin menghadapinya. Aneh …. "Apa demammu sudah turun? Atau kau semakin tidak baik?" Seongwoo memperhatikan Daniel dan baru menyadari sesuatu, keningnya mengernyit. "Dan kenapa kau keluar dari selimutmu? _It's cold,_ Daniel. Jendelanya masih terbuka."

Seongwoo hendak berdiri untuk menutup kembali jendela yang terbuka lebar dan membiarkan hembusan angin dingin masuk ke dalam kamar. Apa Daniel tidak kedinginan? Seongwoo yang sehat saja merasa kedinginan. Namun Seongwoo terpaksa segera duduk kembali ketika Daniel menarik kain kemeja yang dikenakannya tiba-tiba, diikuti pekikan histeris Daniel.

" _Nooo!_ " Seru Daniel keras dan mengejutkan Seongwoo, maka dari itu ia duduk kembali di samping Daniel. Lalu akhirnya! Seongwoo dan Daniel saling berpandangan di wajah untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Daniel menyadari hal ini, ia memekik histeris lagi, dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali.

" _Wha—what. What's wrong?_ " Seongwoo bertanya kepada Daniel yang kini memeluk gumpalan selimutnya erat-erat. " _Baby_ , _hey_ , _look at me_."

Seongwoo mencoba untuk membuat Daniel menghadapinya, namun Daniel malah semakin membatu dalam posisinya sembari merengek. Dan Daniel yang merengek membuat Seongwoo segera menyerah pada aksinya tersebut.

"Kalau kau masih keras kepala, aku akan pergi sekarang. _No more cuddles._ " Seongwoo merendahkan nada bicaranya, membuat dirinya terdengar lebih mengintimidasi sedikit. Dan caranya cukup ampuh mengingat Daniel tidak senang dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

" _No._ " Daniel bergumam pelan hampir tidak dapat didengar oleh Seongwoo, suaranya parau.

"Hm?"

" _Don't go_."

"Kalau kau berhenti bersembunyi begini, aku tidak akan pergi."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Daniel bersedia berbalik dan menghadap kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu untuk disambut. Mereka kini berhadapan, namun Daniel masih tidak ingin menatap Seongwoo di wajah. Ia menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya ke bantal yang kini menumpu kepalanya.

" _Tell me._ " Seongwoo memulai, "Ada yang salah?"

Ada jeda, namun kemudian Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa karena aku pulang larut?"

" _No_."

"Kau masih sakit?" Tanpa menunggu Daniel menjawabnya, telapak tangan Seongwoo memeriksa suhu tubuh kekasihnya dengan menempelkannya ke dahi. "Sedikit hangat. Tapi kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm."

Seongwoo merasa semakin kebingungan. "Lalu?" Apa yang membuat Daniel seperti ini? Bila Seongwoo ingat-ingat, Daniel tidak pernah bersikap begitu misterius, selalu mengungkapkan apa yang membuatnya terganggu.

" _Nothing …."_

Seongwoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela napas panjang di hadapan Daniel. _Hah,_ baiklah bila Daniel ingin bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini.

"Jadi ini bukan tentangku, tapi tentang dirimu. Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

" _Uhhh,_ mungkin." Daniel terlihat gelisah, ia kini benar-benar tidak menatap Seongwoo.

"Kau pikir hal ini salahmu?"

Dan Daniel melenguh terkejut, ia menelan kembali erangan yang hendak dikeluarkan. Ia terlihat lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya. _Bingo_! Jadi Daniel merasa bersalah akan sesuatu? Di saat sakit begini, apa yang bisa dilakukan Daniel hingga membuatnya merasa bersalah?

" _Daniel_ —"

"Aku menjatuhkan ponselku dan merusak potret kita, _aahhh_!" Daniel spontan menutup mulutnya yang tadi bergerak cepat seolah telah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak ia maksud untuk ungkapkan. Pipi yang memang hangat semakin menghangat, merona. Daniel pun menutup wajahnya penuh dengan kedua tangannya dan mengerang.

"Potret …?" Seongwoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding di mana masih terdapat potret mereka, terlihat baik-baik saja, kemudian pada kabinet di kamar yang terletak menempel ke jendela. _Ohhh_. Seongwoo sebelumnya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, namun sekarang setelah ia melihatnya.

Salah satu potret mereka menghilang, dan memang yang disimpan di kabinet dekat jendela inilah merupakan potret-potret terbaik, Seongwoo pernah berkomentar begitu ketika ia memasukkan potretnya ke dalam pigura cantik. Ia juga banyak memuji bagaimana mesranya dirinya dan Daniel dalam potret tersebut.

"Lalu potretnya ada di mana?"

" _Uhhh_ , _uhm,_ jatuh keluar …."

"Oh."

Daniel merasa seperti tercekik, berbicara satu patah kata, dan sepertinya ia akan menangis. Daniel memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Seongwoo yang tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah apa pun, kemudian berkata amat pelan, "Apa kau marah ...?"

" _Huh_? Kenapa aku marah?"

Kening Seongwoo mengernyit, ia pun menatap balik Daniel baik-baik dan menyadari kalau kekasihnya bisa kapan saja menangis. _Oh, sweetheart_. Rasanya Seongwoo akan meleleh sekarang juga, hatinya melembut seketika. Selalu saja ada episode di mana Daniel meluruhkan hati Seongwoo.

Mungkin demam ini membuat Daniel merasa hanya ingin menangis dan berbaring sembari memeluk kekasihnya, _ugh_. Daniel merasa lebih bersalah mengetahui Seongwoo akhir-akhir ini begitu disibukkan dengan dunia kerjanya. Dan ia tidak ingin menambah masalah ke dalam hari-hari Seongwoo.

Bukan masalah besar, hanya sebuah potret. Namun potret tersebut begitu berarti bagi Seongwoo, pikir Daniel, potret berarti yang tidak memiliki salinan tersebut sudah menghilang.

"Dan ponselmu?"

" _Uhhh_." Daniel mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah di mana kini ponselnya berada, di atas kabinet, terlihat ada retak panjang membentang di layarnya. Meski Seongwoo sudah paham dengan situasinya, Daniel tetap menggumamkan, "Aku juga—aku juga merusaknya." Jari Daniel memainkan kain kemeja Seongwoo di bagian lengan, kebiasaan ketika ia gelisah, jarinya tidak mau diam.

" _I'm sorry_ …." Katanya dengan nada yang muram, ia terlihat cemberut.

"Oh, Daniel …." Seongwoo membawa tangan Daniel yang jemarinya tidak mau diam di kemejanya, menggenggamnya lembut, kemudian mengecupnya. "Aku tidak marah, dan itu hanya sebuah potret. Kita bisa berfoto kapan saja, benar?"

" _Hmm_." Masih cemberut.

" _Hey_." Seongwoo pun melepaskan tangan Daniel untuk menangkup pipi sang kekasih, meremasnya pelan karena ia merasa gemas, Daniel yang cemberut merupakan pemandangan yang _anehnya_ sungguh lucu. Bibir cemberut Daniel jadi terlihat lebih cemberut, pipinya juga lebih tembam karena kedua tangan Seongwoo. Seongwoo terkekeh lembut, ia membuat sebuah senyum simpul. " _Don't be sad_ , _okay_? _It's fine_."

" _Hm'kay_." Bicaranya kurang jelas karena Seongwoo masih meremas pipi Daniel.

Pada pemandangan ini, Seongwoo mengerang gemas. Ia kemudian menghujani wajah Daniel dengan ciuman yang membuat Daniel menggeliat berusaha menghindari Seongwoo (meski sebenarnya Daniel menyukainya) dan ikut terkikik geli.

Tawa mereka menggema di ruangan.

Hujan ciuman itu diakhiri dengan satu ciuman mesra, mereka melekat pada satu sama lain. Daniel merengek karena Seongwoo tidak kunjung lepas darinya, dan napas Daniel sudah terengah.

Daniel tersenyum, Seongwoo menyalin aksi tersebut dan berusaha untuk tidak kembali menghujani kekasihnya dengan ciuman karena gemas.

" _I miss you."_ Bisik Seongwoo meski dalam ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Daniel tertawa. Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi sesungguhnya Daniel juga merindukan Seongwoo. " _Okay, I miss you too."_

"Cepat sembuh, hm?"

"Hmm."

Mereka saling bertatapan, Seongwoo menyisiri helaian rambut Daniel, jemarinya menggelitik kulit kepala Daniel. Tatapan Seongwoo yang awalnya lembut itu jadi intens. Mata Seongwoo menelusuri raut wajah Daniel, dari mata ke hidung, lalu bibirnya. Seongwoo berhenti di situ beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya ke tengkuk leher Daniel, dan membisikkan dengan nada bicara yang begitu rendah, bibir Seongwoo menyentuh kulit leher Daniel.

"Kau tahu kan alasan kenapa aku ingin cepat kau sembuh?"

" _Huh—oh._ " Daniel dapat merasakan tangan Seongwoo yang menelusuri perut telanjangnya, Daniel menelan lenguhannya sendiri. " _Stoppp._ "

Bibir Seongwoo di leher Daniel membuat gerakan, mungkin kekasihnya tersebut kini sedang menyeringai jahil. Seongwoo paling senang kalau menggoda kekasihnya sendiri. Seongwoo terkekeh, ia mengecup leher Daniel untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian benar-benar melepaskan diri dari sang kekasih, dan bangkit.

"Hm?" Daniel tanpa sadar mengernyitkan keningnya pada Seongwoo yang kini sedang membuka kemejanya leluasa di hadapannya.

" _I'll be right back after showering_." Kata Seongwoo, menjawab pertanyaan Daniel yang tak diutarakan. " _Be good, rest well._ "

Seongwoo kemudian membentangkan gumpalan selimut di ranjang untuk menyembunyikan tubuh Daniel di baliknya. "Jangan lama-lama …."

" _Tentu saja, Yang Mulia._ " Seongwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya—memainkan peran sebagai seorang pelayan setia Daniel, dan melihat pemandangan ini, Daniel hanya terkikik.

Mata Daniel masih mengikuti figur Seongwoo yang pergi ke arah kamar mandi dengan hanya dibalut oleh handuk yang membelit bagian dari pinggul ke separuh pahanya. Dan tidak, Daniel bersumpah! Ia tidak menatap lama-lama _V-line_ Seongwoo yang masih dapat diintipnya …, hanya sebentar, ya, mungkin.

Seongwoo melirik Daniel, dan menemukan tatapan sang kekasihnya mengarah pada bagian yang cukup spesifik. Namun Seongwoo tidak menyinggung hal tersebut ataupun menggodanya, dan lebih memilih membiarkan Daniel melakukan apa pun sesukanya.

Daniel menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi. Ia dapat mendengar pintu kamar mandinya tertutup.

"Jangan lama-lama!"

" _Okay_!" Seongwoo berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi, terdengar suara air mengalir di latar belakang.

Meski memang Daniel meminta Seongwoo untuk tidak berlama-lama karena ia ingin segera melekat pada Seongwoo, memeluk sang kekasih erat, dan Daniel rindu aroma tubuh kekasihnya. Namun bahkan tidak sampai lima menit berlalu, ia sendiri yang mengakhiri hari itu terlebih dulu.

Seongwoo menemukan Daniel sudah terlelap dengan posisi meringkuk, memeluk selimut yang sudah terbentuk jadi buntalan. Dengan harapan buliran air dari helaian rambutnya tidak menetes ke wajah Daniel, Seongwoo mengecup kening sang kekasih, dan membisikkan, " _Good night_ , _baby_."

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
